Allison Scagliotti
Allison Glenn Scagliotti born September 21, 1990 is an American actress. She is best known for her roles in Drake & Josh and Syfy television series, Warehouse 13 . Early life and career Allison Scagliotti is most recognizable for her role on Nickelodeon’s Drake & Josh as Josh’s smart and sassy girlfriend, Mindy. Scagliotti began her professional acting career at the age of 11 with the NBC pilot America’s Most Terrible Things starring Chevy Chase, which was followed by two more pilots and many memorable guest spots on ER, CSI, and One Tree Hill. She has since played daughter to the likes of Heather Locklear, Sigourney Weaver, Kate Walsh, J.K. Simmons, and Doug Jones. Her recent work includes the series Mental for Fox and the Starz original comedy series Party Down. Scagliotti has had numerous small television roles during her career including One Tree Hill, and CSI as well as the Nickelodeon series Zoey 101. Scagliotti also had a recurring role on Drake & Josh, as Mindy Crenshaw, Josh's rival and later girlfriend. She appeared in seven episodes from 2004 to 2008. She reprised her role in the spin-off movie, Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh. Her first lead role was as Maddie in the 2005 short film Redemption Maddie. Scagliotti is best known for her portrayal of the character Claudia Donovan in the 2009 series, Warehouse 13 on Syfy. Her character was introduced early in the premiere season and she appeared in most of the remaining episodes (though credited as a guest star until season two). Her character crossed over to Eureka when she guest-starred in the season four episode "Crossing Over". She helped co-host SyFy's Ghost Hunters Live on Halloween 2010. She appeared as Jayna, the female Wonder Twin, in Idol the 8th episode of the ninth season of Smallville. She has appeared as a guest on the show Destination Truth and The Nerdist Podcast hosted by Chris Hardwick. She has also appeared as a guest star on Geek & Sundry's TableTop, hosted by Wil Wheaton. She appeared in the indie film Losers Take All, set in the 1980s rock music scene. In December 2012, Scagliotti appeared in Darren Caulley's play Unhealthy. She played the lead role of Michelle, a struggling actress. Unhealthy premiered December 4 at HERE Arts Center in New York, NY. In 2014, Scagliotti joined the advisory board of Sci-Fest, the first annual Los Angeles Science Fiction One-Act Play Festival, held in May 2014. She appears in Freeform's Stitchers as Camille, a main character. The show premiered on June 2, 2015, and was renewed for a second season. Scagliotti has been in a band known as Nice Enough People since Fall of 2015. She appeared as a guitar player in the music video for Maxie Dean - Some Are Girls. Filmography Film Television Gallery 11933491_1627451214161363_2203717554170074492_n.jpg 1.10-BTS08.jpg Allison Emma Regard01.jpg Allison Regard01.jpg Alison BTS01.jpg Stitchers-NYCC01.jpg Season 2 table read.jpg Season 1 Table Read.jpg Alison BTS01.jpg Allison Regard01.jpg Allison Emma Regard01.jpg Stitchers Crew At D23.png Stitchers Crew At D23-1.jpg Stitchers-final.jpg Alison BTS2.01.jpg|Allison in a scene from Season 2 12119195 1642662025973615 3107600316484914290 n.jpg 12119101 1642471015992716 1557591748364650216 n.jpg 12115777 1641228822783602 2544093784488602432 n.jpg 12096602 1641228749450276 4667205345293722941 n.jpg 12096270 1641289996110818 6285681674203353277 n.jpg 11223979 1644220312484453 4642004697507986314 o.jpg 2.0XBTS Norman-cast.jpg CZhFUIbXEAArcl8.jpg large.jpg 12534208 223054918029933 1560168119 n.jpg 12552489 916630635099699 1386621558 n.jpg CapkyKvWAAI9E6f.jpg CayX60ZWwAAsG7G.jpg Ca-I2XiUMAASjPt.jpg CbN8gaKWcAANmd9.jpg 12718277 1678402315732919 7320179054611500595 n.jpg CbRs8gGWAAALJW4.jpg Cb61Qi9WwAA8Np1.jpg 12794460 1686203134952837 2477718568789047110 n.jpg 12798120 1562494297394280 249936729 n.jpg 12822458 928314447281085 147541895 n.jpg 12795492 1682958038610680 2058202913754141542 n.jpg 12822342 108682106195481 1450144864 n.jpg 10963947 467549196787193 1957399491 n.jpg Sexyfisherinhospitalgarments.png Emma Allison BTS.jpg 13718783 1738577533048730 7893042363406670059 n.jpg 13669062 1739018706337946 8572605963611308001 n.jpg CnA7uQIWAAAJebT.jpg 2016-09-01 1040 001.png 2016-09-04 1108.png Trivia References Category:Females Category:Actress Category:Appears in Season 1 Category:Series Regulars Category:Appears in Season 2